Gas turbine engine casings are each commonly in the form of a hollow, open-ended container whose circular cross-section varies axially. The many separate non-rotatable components contained within the casing are directly or indirectly attached to the internal surface of the casing. Consequently, complete gas turbine engine modules, that is, casings containing all of their working components, are highly complicated assemblies that are costly to produce.